


A Day Like any Other

by Beta_fish



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Dating, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad, Sad Ending, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Undertail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6918682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beta_fish/pseuds/Beta_fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh....hello there. Is it that time of the year already? You must be new...... I guess you're wondering about this scene in front of you. I'm terrible sorry, but it's a long story...If you don't mind listening....I'll tell you about it..."</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus starts his first day as a freshman at his new school, W. D. Ground high. Little did he know that over a course of a year, His life would be forever changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> heeyyyyy!!! Beta_fish here bringing yet another tale for you guys. I've had this story trapped in my head for over a week so I figured to go ahead and get on it. I've also figured out that when I think of a new story idea, Happiness is not what typically comes from the scenes that unfold lol so I self proclaim myself a bringer of emotional sadness........moving on....

The alarm went off at 6:30 am, its beeping echoing through the room. You roll over and turn it off, grumbling since you were woken from such a peaceful sleep. You paused momentarily trying to collect your thoughts. Suddenly you shot up in bed and reached over to look at the calendar, _August 3rd_. You jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Today was finally the day! It had already been three months since you were sacrif- er.... I mean volunteer for a  exchange program to go to W.D Ground High. You come out of the bathroom and rummaged through your closet for your new uniform. It was quite plain, the colors only being black, white, and red. Quite the plain Jane uniform, but you slipped into it with pride. You walked down the stair to meet your monster mother. She was humming to herself as she finished putting the finishing touches on your breakfast. you were in a hurry so you wolfed down what was on the plate and grabbed what looked like an orange off the table. You waved good bye to your Monster mom before you headed out the door. The walk to school was uneventful. There seemed to be no one around, but you paid it no mind as you saw the front gates of the school. You noticed that there was still no one around, but you were too excited to care. You quickly grab a piece of paper from your backpack to see what class you were in.  _Class 1-3_ _A,_ you smiled as you made your through the school and stopped just outside the class door. You took a deep breath before opening the door, you wanted to make a good first impression so you tried to act natural. Once the door opened, you noticed that it was relatively empty except for two people. You dropped your orange as you noticed that one person, who looked human like yourself, was laid out on the floor in a pool of Red.

"Oh...hello there"

You turn your head to the left and notice that there was a relatively large boy sitting in front of the body. The boy, well Skeleton to be exact, was covered in red splatters. He was so focused on the body in front of him that you weren't entirely sure he was talking to you.

"Is it that time of the year already? you must be new..."

The skeleton chuckled as what looked like orange tears started to form in his sockets. You were to scared to answer so you just looked at him. You could hear faint tapping noises coming from the skeletons lap.

 "I guess you're wondering about this scene in front of you. I'm terrible sorry, but it's a long story."

You gulped and nervously walked over to the body on the floor. You noticed that there was numerous wounds on the body, some looking more awful than others. You also took notice to a strange heart shaped thing that was ripped in two on top of the shirt.

" If you don't mind listening......I'll tell you about it....."

You felt the hairs in the back of your neck stand up. You slowly turned to the skeleton as he smiled softly up at you, His eyes spoke nothing but despair as he began to retell the events that transpired over the span of a year.

* * *

"SANS!!!! TODAY IS THE DAY!!!"

Papyrus turned off his alarm as he jumped out of bed. He was super excited. It was finally August 3rd. He was waiting for this day since last summer. Today he began his new life as a freshman at W. D. Ground High School. Papyrus went to the bathroom to shower and brush his teeth. He couldn't wait to get school. He wondered if he was finally going to make any friends. Well he had one friend, but he hadn't seen her all summer. She probably went training in Hotland. Papyrus dried his face and went over to his closet. He frowned as he examined his closet.

"now where did I put them???....."

Papyrus started to rummage around his closet some but soon gave that up. He looked all over his room as panic started to set in.

"OH MY GOODNESS WHERE DID I PUT IT!?"

Papyrus lifted up his bed to see if it was under there then started to pull out all of the clothes in the drawer.

"What's with all the commotion bro?"

Sans leaned in the door way as he scratched his belly. He looked sleepily at his younger brother who was trashing the room. Papyrus whipped his head around to look at his brother, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Sans eyes widened when he took notice.

"Woah, woah, woah. what's with the water works so early in the morning"

"SAAAAAAAAAAAANSSSS! I CAN'T FIND MY UNIFORM! IT'S MY FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL AND I'M GOING TO BE LATE BECAUSE I CAN'T FIND IT."

A small whimper left Papyrus mouth and Sans just sighed as he allowed his left eye to come to life. A few moments later a pair of black pants, white shirt, and red tie came floating into the room. Papyrus blinked away his tears as he saw them get laid on the bed.

"You left them on the couch last night Pap. I told you to - Hrk!!"

Papyrus tacked Sans to the floor in a hug. Overjoyed that his uniform was found.

"SANS YOU'RE THE BEST BROTHER EVER!!"

Sans laughed softly as he returned the embrace.

"Come now. Get dressed you don't want to be late now do you?"

Sans got up and yawned before walking over to the door.

"HEY YOU HAVE SCHOOL TODAY TOO SANS!! YOU CAN'T SKIP THE FIRST DAY JUST CAUSE YOU'RE A JUNIOR!"

"Yeah yeah, bro. I promise to make it to school on time today okay."

He closed the door and made his way down the stairs.

"Hmm he better."

Papyrus put on his uniform and took a minute to admire how handsome he looked in it before leaving his room. He made his was to the kitchen to notice that Sans was already at the table enjoying some left over Grillbys. He took out some left over some spaghetti out of the fridge and put it in his back pack.

"SANS, I WANT TO GET THERE EARLY SO I'M GOING TO LEAVE NOW OKAY?"

Papyrus put his backpack on and made his way to the door. He opened it and was about to walk out when he felt something wrap around his neck. He looked down to see that his favorite red scarf was encased in blue magic and wrapping itself around his neck. He smiled brightly as he looked back towards the kitchen.

"THANKS SANS!!"

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope I can make this a worthy read for everyone.

Papyrus made his way to Waterfall where the school was located. He could see that there were other students around walking the same way and he could feel himself getting giddy. He stopped walking and smiled at himself like a dork as his excitement rose.

(Calm down Papyrus. There will be plenty of time for your excitement later)

He could faintly hear whispering behind him and he felt like he was being stared at. He turned around to see where the source of the feeling was coming from. He spotted two girls who jumped when they realized they were caught. Papyrus quickly turned back around to hide his blush and seed up his walking.

(Great. They were whispering about me. I know that the Great Papyrus can be quite awesome and worthy of being the topic of conversation....but I feel like they were not saying nice things about me.)

He sighed as he continued walking, thinking about how he has probably messed up any chance of making any friends now. His mood picked up however when he say the gates of the school signaling he was close.

"OH JOY!"

He picked up pace as he approached the school sign.

(W.D Ground High School. I've finally made it!)

He marveled at the words. He liked how they seemed to shine despite not being any sunlight. It gave him hope that he was going to have a great school year. He was broken from his thoughts as he heard yelling coming from behind the wall. Papyrus slowly peeked around the corner to see what all the commotion was about. He couldn't help but smile at what he saw. It was his Best friend Undyne. He should have known that If anyone was going to be making a ruckus on the first day it would be Undyne.

"UNDYNE!"

Undynes ear twitched at hearing her name being called suddenly. She turned around to see who dared to interrupt her when she was talking. She was surprised when see saw that Papyrus was walking over to her. Papyrus was overjoyed to see his friend again.

"Papyrus!"

Undyne ran over to him and punched him in the shoulder causing him to winch from the pain.

"W-wow Undyne. Still as strong as ever I see"

"And your still as soft as ever I see"

Undyne broke into laughter as papyrus rubbed his slightly throbbing shoulder.

"So what where you doing Undyne? It looked like you could have thrown a boulder at them at any minute.....WAIT! YOU WEREN'T BULLYING THEM WERE YOU!?"

"What? No haha I was just reprimanding them for breaking the rules is all. It is my job to do so after all."

Papyrus noticed that Undynes uniform was slightly different from his. There was a red sash tied around her arm that read  _Disciplinary Committee President_.

"Yup! I'm in charge of keeping the order around. Why just before you showed up, I was filling out those twos pink slip."

Undyne pointed off behind her and papyrus looked to see what she was pointing at.

"Umm...They're gone..."

Undyne Spun around to see the two had fled while she was distracted. 

"CURSES!! Look Pap let's talk later okay? MEET ME FOR LUNCH!!"

Undyne yelled off as she chased after the two trouble makers. Papyrus just stood there laughing at the display.

"Glad to see you haven't changed since I last saw you. Still as cool as ever"

"Heh not as cool as you Bro."

Papyrus Jumped at suddenly hearing that out of no where. He looked down too that his brother had suddenly appeared next to him.

"SANS WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!? NO...WAIT..."

Papyrus rubbed his face as  he tried to process what he was looking at.

"What are you wearing?"

"Why the Uniform of course."

"I CAN SEE THAT! WHY ARE YOU SO WRINKLY!?"

"MEH."

Sans shrugged his shoulders and papyrus threw his hands in the air. He was so done with his brother. How could he coming to school in a wrinkled uniform when he knew he had ironed it himself the night before. Sans walked over the first shaded tree he saw and sat down. Papyrus followed, still hung up on Sans sloppy habits. 

"SANS THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO BE SLEEPING! SCHOOL IS GOING TO START SOON!"

No sooner than he said that the school bell rung. Papyrus quickly turned toward the school and back to his brother. 

"SANS!"

He didn't get a response. It seemed Sans was sound asleep.

"SANS WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!"

Papyrus quickly searched his brother for anything that resembled a class registration sheet. He found it folded up and stuffed in his blue hoodie pocket. He picked him up and made a mad dash for the school. He made a quick glance to the paper to see what class he had to go to to drop Sans off.  _Class 3-3B._ Pap sprinted up the stairs and finally made it to his brothers class where he accidentally made the mistake of slamming the door open. Everyone in the room got quite, the teacher was quite shocked to say the least. Papyrus was out of breath and walked into the classroom, trying to pry his koala like brother off of him in the process.

"Um..And you are?"

The teacher raised an eyebrow at the two boys.

"OH! I'm sorry. I'm his brother. His name is Sans, Sans the Skeleton. He had fallen asleep in the school yard so I brought him to class. I didn't mean to barge in here."

Papyrus finally pried him off and held his brother in front of him.

"Hmm yes. I see here.  _Sans_. He can set behind Mettaton. Mettaton please raise your hand."

Papyrus turned to see where he would be placing his brother. He stepped forward as he looked for the boy that was raising his hand but he stopped mid way. He was too mesmerized by what he was seeing to continue walking. The boy, a gorgeous boy made of metal, had his mind at a stand still. Never before has he seen someone so beautiful. His hair was a glossy black and he had the most amazing pair of neon pink eyes he had ever seen.

"...wowie..."

"Is there a problem?"

Papyrus turned around, obviously flustered. His cheeks being dusted orange by his blush. 

"N-NO! I'MSORRYI'LLLEAVERIGHTAWAY!!"

Papyrus jumbled up his words as he rushed forward, threw Sans on top of his desk, and rushed out of the classroom slamming the door behind him. The class remained quite as the skeleton rushed out of the room. They turned toward the the smaller skeleton who had curled into a ball on top of the desk then toward the teacher who was just as confused as them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pap, don't you know it's impolite to stare? Anyway I hope y'all enjoyed this Chapter!!

**Author's Note:**

> I think that this was a nice way to start the story. I remember when I was in elementary school and accidentally misplaced my last clean uniform for school and I didn't want to miss the bus so when I got to school, I borrowed my friends spare uniform he kept in his locker. Man i got some weird looks for being a girl in a boys uniform lol good times. Anyway Pap seems pretty happy to start his new school. I hope all goes well on the first day. Underground high is underway!!


End file.
